ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Crendall
Alan Crendall (also known as A.C.)Gabriel Sitter (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.18). Gabriel Sitter says: "Little snag, A.C., can you lure Wat over to the alley?" is a playable character in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. http://protoncharging.com/gb/2011/02/16/sanctum-of-slime-dev-diary-and-three-new-screens/ He also appears in the new ongoing series from IDW Comics but, much younger as a child. History Primary Canon Sanctum of Slime Alan Crendall joined the junior team of the Ghostbusters out of a desire to clear his family's name after the damage done to it by Janosz Poha, his uncle. After the junior team defeats Dumazu, Alan makes amends with Janosz. Secondary Canon IDW Comics A young Alan Crendall lives with his mother in unit 426 of an apartment complex and was acquainted with the Ghostbusters. After the "Infestation" Incident, his complex was haunted by Slimer. Alan believed it to be a curse brought on his family because of his uncle's misdeeds, but his mother told him not to talk about it. A week later, while delivering baklava to the Ghostbusters, Alan confided in Winston Zeddemore and Janine Melnitz. Winston agreed to look into it in exchange for the baklava, since Alan only had $6. At the end of the year, Idulnas coerced Janosz Poha into serving him by threatening to kill Alan and his mother. Idulnas (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #16" (2013) (Comic p.8). Idulnas says: "I will flay the flesh from your bones, Janosz Poha! And then I will spill the blood of your sister, your precious nephew..." Dimension 50-S When he was a boy, Alan Crendall wanted to work in a museum like his uncle Janosz Poha. Poha's career ended after being possessed by Vigo the Carpathian and his mind was damaged. To help Alan cope with the trauma of what happened to his uncle, his mother arranged a meeting with Winston Zeddemore. Winston provided an explanation of the Vigo incident intended to comfort him, but it instead inspired Alan to work towards becoming a Ghostbuster himself. As a Ghostbuster, he works tirelessly to prevent any paranormally-caused trauma that he can.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic dramatis personae page). Narrator says: "The Ghostbusters took the time to explain the situation to Alan, and ever since, he's wanted to be a Ghostbusters - to prevent others from going through similar supernatural spawned trauma." Alan also attained an online degree, an Associate of Arts in Accounting.TomWaltz Tweet 3/1/18 Alan became the junior field team leader.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "Junior Field Team Leader." In the near future, Alan belayed Samuel from shooting the Cerberus Manifestation. He wanted to draw it away from Bridget and get a clean shot at it. However, before he could finish his sentence, the entity was gone. Alan helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Ghostbusters junior team for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. The Ghostbusters of 50-S asked why they didn't just use the Interspatial Teleportation Unit to go back in time and prevent the incident from happening. Ray replied there was no time travel component. The Extreme Ghostbusters chimed in the Egon on The Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R looked like a younger version of their Egon. Alan added, erroneously, they were from Ray's future and he could have told them about the emergency beforehand. The prime dimension's Egon reiterated the teleportation unit could not time travel but time was a dimension they could access in so far as they went to parallel realities that could be further ahead or further behind what they knew as the present but no action they took had an effect on their timeline. A field team consisting of Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Alan Crendall of Dimension 50-S, Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C, Eduardo Rivera of Dimension 68-E, and Winston Zeddemore of Dimension 68-R arrived outside the gates of Helsingor Brewery in Dimension 75-B. Winston guessed the Remote Portal Access Band's randomization circuits made an error. Abby didn't see the point of randomization circuits in teleportation technology. Egon explained they were useful in helping the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles escape The Collectors but only generated a portal to a random dimension. Egon suddenly shut up mid-sentence. Knowing his own Egon, Alan knew something was wrong and became concerned. Egon explained he picked up the P.K.E. signature of someone he hoped they'd never see again and it caused Winston a great deal of pain. Alan asked if he was worried about Winston. Egon stated he was worried about everyone. Readings of the escaped ghosts placed them in the brewery. Alan wasn't interested in Eduardo's story about his uncle's home brewing or the Winston's military service and charged. Death blocked the path and blew Alan backwards past the gates. Winston joked not even fly boys from the Air Force would go in running like that. Winston 68-R countered jar heads from the Corps would. Death revealed it came for Egon and proposed a game of chess. Egon accepted the challenge then Death chose Eduardo to play. A vat burst open and beer spilled all over the team. Alan noticed it was warm as he wrung out his hat. Winston 68-R had a feeling why and pointed out the Fire Goblins standing atop a Moose Ghost. Abby had enough and blew up the Moose Ghost with a Proton Grenade. She pointed out it was expendable. Alan and Winston 68-R wrangled the Fire Goblins, who cried foul. Winston threw out a Trap-Gate and captured them. Alan checked his P.K.E. Meter and called the room clean aside from the Moose Ghost's particles. Winston told everyone Egon was unconscious but still alive and it was time to head outside and keep him that way. Alan speculated the reason Egon was rebounding was because "the dude" made the right move against Death. Winston 68-R reminded him his name was Eduardo. Alan apologized then noticed Eduardo was smiling. Soon after, Eduardo declared checkmate. Death smashed the table in anger. The Winstons opened fire and wrangled Death to keep him immobile while Egon opened another portal. Instead of returning to the prime dimension, the team was redirected by Tiamat to the Collectors' Limbo. Rather than serve her, they fought back. Tiamat was stripped of her P.K.E and trapped. Upon returning to their home dimension, the team requested time off. Peter was aghast. Alan explained they just got through chasing ghosts in other dimensions, fighting Tiamat in the Collectors' Limbo, and saving the multiverse. Peter wasn't impressed and reminded them his team also saved the multiverse before. Ray added they did so at least a dozen times. Peter recalled they also got paid for it each time. Janine interceded and announced there was a call about a haunted house that appeared out of nowhere in Bayside, Queens. Peter assigned the case to the SOS team. Alan insisted they just got back and were exhausted. Peter told him they were young and didn't need sleep. Alan wanted to at least change flight suits for a clean one. Egon was intrigued by the readings coming off the ectoplasmic residue on his. Alan informed him it was from a Moose Ghost that got blown up. Egon wanted to study it before the suit was further contaminated but Peter wasn't having any of it. Gabriel registered high readings off the house with his P.K.E. Meter and Bridget got seriously bad vibes that made her spine shiver. Alan even admitted something felt off then he charged the door. An old woman asked what they were doing. Alan asked her what she was doing inside. She claimed she lived there. Alan pointed out the house appeared out of thin air. The old woman declared the Ghostbusters had to be destroyed for the reign of Wat to truly begin. She attacked them with lightning blasts and raised them up towards the ceiling. Gabriel reached for his Pocket-Sized Grenade and tossed it at Wat. Wat was dazed and it presented an opening. Samuel threw out a Trap and thought he trapped Wat. However, Wat hid itself on Alan's flight suit. Alan recoiled from a burning sensation on his leg. He speculated it was just the residual ectoplasm reacting to the house. After the SOS team returned from Bayside, Egon scanned Alan's suit with the Giga meter. He was surprised the readings weren't as dormant as he expected. Egon was buzzed on the intercomm system by the others and informed that the Trap they used to capture Wat was empty. Egon asked if they had any issues with the Containment Unit's secure access system. Alan elected himself and the team to figure it out while Egon studied his suit. The SOS team left for the New York City Public Library. After going through the occult collection for an hour, Bridget found an entry on Wat and read the passage aloud. Alan made the connection and realized he unwittingly brought Wat to the Firehouse. They were driven back by Geoff. Alan yelled out to Wat to give up. Wat had other plans, to use Egon to open the Containment Unit. They fired on Wat but it transformed into its true form then chased after them. Gabriel believed Wat had the energy profile conducive to trapping but Egon informed them the Traps weren't powerful enough. Alan pointed out they lived in a major city and tasked Gabriel and Egon with tapping into a utility box for the extra power while everyone else tried to distract Wat. Alan noticed a civilian stopping to snap photos. He yelled at him to leave the area. Samuel and Bridget quibbled about Wat's classification and Alan found himself in the jaws of Wat. He struggled to keep his mouth open then Gabriel hailed him on comms about a change in plans and asked him to lure Wat to the alley. Alan was exasperated. Wat clamped down. Alan blew Wat's head off and ran to Egon and Gabriel. Egon gave Gabriel the signal and he trapped Wat. They celebrated the win but the ordeal triggered a city-wide black out. Alan and Bridget took a case on Staten Island. An hour after they were supposed to be off-shift, they searched the Calvin Home with their Ecto Goggles on. While Bridget emphasized time and a half, Alan sighed and told her it wasn't always about the money. He sighted the eyes of the entity but was unaware it was a Sandman. He was attacked and placed in a dream-like state where he was confronted by Vigo. Bridget retreated and called in Samuel and Gabriel. Alan couldn't believe he was talking to Vigo. Vigo recalled his bloodline failed him and the Ghostbusters foiled him. As far as he was concerned, Alan was a suitable recipient for his revenge. Alan remembered what he put Janosz through and used his thrower but it malfunctioned. Vigo charged and scratched his chest. Before Vigo could finish him off, Alan regained consciousness. Gabriel informed him of the Sandman. Bridget told him he wasn't getting a cut of the payment since he slept through the bust. Alan noticed the wound from Vigo's attack was still on his chest. Personality "Practical and hardworking, Alan has no real background in the paranormal but is the workhorse leader of the team -- the others know he's always there to pick them up after a Knock Down or help with wrangling a frenzied ghoul. He's also the steady hand of the team - when things go wrong he's the one with the plan."USA Today 2/2011 Alan is also described as a "typical blue collar kind of guy" and "pragmatic." Third Draft Script, Page 10 and 14 Development On February 28, 2011, it was revealed the familial connection will be between Janosz Poha and Alan Crendall. The specific connection is revealed in the game. Hero Complex LA Times 2/28/11 Trivia *Alan was originally named "Oscar" but that name and the story crafted for him didn't fit with other things that were happening with the Ghostbusters franchise at the time so it was dropped. Spook Central Interview 3/19/11 *In the third draft of the script, Alan was kidnapped by Janosz when he was a child. Third Draft Script, Page 20 *Alan is "pretty much the same age" as Samuel Hazer. Third Draft Script, Page 25 *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Alan's photo is above Janine. *Alan 50-S appears on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Alan 50-S's biography mentions Winston making an impression on him and influencing his choice to later become a Ghostbuster. This mirrors the friendship between their prime counterparts, seen in Volume 1 Issue #1.50-S Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.21). 50-S Memo reads: "Drawn to the work both by his uncle's experience with the paranormal, and from meeting Winston Zeddemore (who makes an impression on kids)." **Alan's photo is from Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3, page 9, panel 2. *Alan appears on Cover B and RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8. *Alan appears on the front cover of the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Volume One ***Issue #1 ***Issue #16 ****Idulnas threatens Alan's life **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #2 ****Cameo in portal on page 15 (50-S version) ***Issue #3 ****50-S version only **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Answering The Call ****50-S version only **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ***50-S version only **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ****50-S version only ***Issue #3 ****50-S version only ***Issue #4 ****50-S version only ***Issue #5 ****50-S version only. ***Issue #6 ****50-S version only. ***Issue #7 ****50-S version only. ***Issue #8 ****50-S version only. **Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 ***IDW 20/20 (50-S version only) ***Down the Basement Stairs (50-S version only) References Gallery Primary Canon AlanCrendall01.png|As seen in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime AlanCrendall02.png| AlanCrendall03.png| AlanCrendall06.jpg|Emerging from the sewers in a cut scene AlanCrendall07.jpg AlanCrendall08.jpg AlanCrendall05.jpg|Forgiving Janosz Secondary Canon AlanCrendallIDW.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 AlanCrendallIDW02.jpg AlanCrendallIDW03.jpg AlanCrendallIDW04.jpg AlanCrendallIDW05.jpg SanctumOfSlimeGetRealIssue2.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 AlanCrendallGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 AlanCrendallSOSIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo4AlanCrendall.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #4 3/1/2018 AlanCrendallCrossedOverIssue2CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Cover A SanctumOfSlimeGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 AlanCrendallSOSIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 AlanCrendallSOSIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 AlanCrendallSOSIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 SanctumOfSlimeGhostbustersCrossingOver02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 AlanCrendallSOSIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 AlanCrendallSOSIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 AlanCrendallSOSIDW08.jpg|Alan 50-S seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 AlanCrendallSOSIDW09.jpg|Alan 50-S seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 AlanCrendallSOSIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 AlanSamuelIDWCrossingOverIssue8CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Cover B AlanCrendallCrossingOverTPB.jpg|Alan 50-S seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB front cover. AlanCrendallGhostbustersIDW2020RegularCover.jpg|50-S version seen on Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Regular Cover AlanCrendall50SIDW11.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 AlanCrendall50SIDW12.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 AlanCrendall50SIDW13.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 AlanCrendall50SIDW14.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 AlanCrendall50SIDW15.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 AlanCrendall50SIDW16.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 AlanCrendall50SIDW17.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Non Canon XboxGBAvatarItemCap.jpg|Alan's baseball cap avatar item in XBox Game Store Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:IDW Characters